Some known autothrottle systems are used to control/maintain an amount of thrust provided by an aircraft during maneuvers and/or cruise. Typically, an autothrottle system can be placed into a hold mode, in which the autothrottle is no longer controlling the amount of thrust provided by the aircraft. Known autothrottle systems do not automatically change to a different mode after the autothrottle system has been placed into the hold mode unless commanded by the pilot.